School Time LeapTop
School Time LeapTop is a LeapZone-incorporated product that was introduced in 2000/2001, and restored in 2002. It is basically shaped to be just like a real laptop. Product Description Don't let the sheer size of the Internet keep you from learning. Prepare for class - the LeapFrog way - with interactive games, songs, animation, and characters that help make learning fun! Your learning mentors, Lily and Leap, will ask you questions, and lead you through lessons, which include seven different learning games, in letter names and sounds, numbers, counting, spelling, math, and three fun learning songs. Design Regal blue, aquamarine and floral green are the primary colors found on the toy, and several other primary colors compliment the same design, with a different twist. The 2002 restoration version, however, is in navy blue and bright green. When he or she opens the LeapTop, the interior design is shaped like a real classroom, complete with a blackboard-like LCD crystal display screen. The keyboard is laid in a traditional "QWERTY" layout, and the numbers 1-10 are shaped to be apple-like. In the top of the LeapTop, there is a game selector strip (it also includes a selection for "off" and "Internet access" mode not included in 2002 restoration version) as well as a volume control switch (low or high). Characters * Leap (right side; he is a third grader standing up and holding a notebook; he says ''"School rules!" ''or "That'll be cool!") * Lily ''(she is a kindergartner sitting at a desk on the left side; she says ''"Isn't this fun?" ''or "I love school!") Modes The LeapTop is able to play six different games: * '''Behold the Basics!': This game is to help him/her learn the letters and numbers. The game tells the player to find a certain letter/number. If the player types in the correct one the game confirms it. If you put in the incorrect letter, the game tells you what you put in, but also that it is incorrect. * Learn the Words: This game is a first step towards spelling. It provides the player a simple word, with the 1st letter missing and then tells you to find that letter (e.g. The LeapTop speaks: "Can you find the letter C to finish the word 'cat'?"; when this question is heard, he or she needs to press the "C" and the whole word will appear on the screen). *'Mystery Letter': This is the same concept as the 2nd game, except that any letter might be missing, not just the first. *'Create A Word': In this game, the player puts in any three letters, and the computer tells you what you spelled. When the word is created, it says it very slowly at first so that he/she can hear the sound that each letter makes, and then repeats it at a normal speed. Also, if he or she happens to spell a real word (e.g. B-E-T = "bet"), it tells him/her that, too. *'Count with Me': This game teaches basic number skills. Lily explains that the class is picking apples for the teacher to bring to the classroom (it is assumed that the teacher is unknown, but it could be her kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Robbin). At first it shows some items (e.g. 3 apples) and then asks him/her to count them and type in how many there are. Once he or she has proven they can do that, the game shows strings of numbers and asks the player to input the missing one. (e.g. "5, _, 7"; he or she would type in "6"). *'Addition/Subtraction': The screen shows a problem (e.g." 2 + 2 =____"; "3 + ___ = 5"), and he/she needs to put in the correct answer. Every answer will be between 1 and 10. The Alphabet This list includes the letters of the alphabet, including words in the unused version (or originally planned idea, for the "Behold the Basics!" mode). * Aa (ant) * Bb (ball) * Cc (cat) * Dd (drum) * Ee (elephant) * Ff (flute) * Gg (gate) * Hh (hen) * Ii (ice) * Jj (jump) * Kk (kite) * Ll (Leap/Lily) * Mm (moon) * Nn (net) * Oo (owl) * Pp (piano) * Qq (queen) * Rr (ring) * Ss (sun) * Tt (top) * Uu (up) * Vv (violin) * Ww (wave) * Xx (xylophone) * Yy (yo-yo) * Zz (zipper) Numbers * 1 one * 2 two * 3 three * 4 four * 5 five * 6 six * 7 seven * 8 eight * 9 nine * 10 ten Songs In the middle of the LeapTop is a piano, with three "note keys" in the middle. As each note key is pressed a different song plays. * The Alphabet Song (a portion of it in the original LeapZone product, complete in 2002 restoration) * 10 Little LeapFrogs * The Wheels on the Bus The 3 tunes are all music-only, but if he or she wants to feel "vocal", the player can sing along with the audio. Internet Access He or she can visit the product's website to download more subjects (e.g. music, science, etc.). Trivia * This is the first product to be created with the collaboration of LeapZone. * An unused interpretation of "ABC by Jackson 5", which was to have musical accompaniment and sung song lyrics, was scrapped off and got replaced by "The Wheels on the Bus". * The button that plays "The Alphabet Song" actually has a star on it. * The evidence was revealed that Leap is in 3rd grade, and Lily is in kindergarten (which was also seen in the LeapPad book, A Surprising Teacher). * For the mode "Behold the Basics!", the staff originally were to use the method that they were to push any key in the keyboard, A-Z or 1-10 they like and the screen shows up the letter/number and uses the picture and sometimes, accompanied sounds for the pictures (letters) (e.g. LeapTop speaks "'P' is for ... 'piano'." and the LeapTop shows a picture of a piano and plays piano sounds), or the number of dots (numbers 1-10). Category:Toys Category:Toy Category:LeapZone